The present disclosure is directed to oral care implements, and more particularly to tooth cleaning elements of oral care implements.
Oral care implements such as toothbrushes include tooth cleaning elements of numerous different configurations and types of materials for cleaning the teeth. Some tooth cleaning elements such as bristles may be configured to optimize plaque and debris removal from the surfaces of the teeth, interdental regions between teeth, and along the tooth and gum line. The bristles are typically made from relatively stiff polymeric materials. Other tooth cleaning elements may be comprised of a more flexible material such as thermomaterial elastomers (TPE) for optimum polishing and stain removal action on the teeth. Improved tooth cleaning elements are desired which could combine the foregoing cleansing functions into a bristle structure and could be adapted to target specific regions of the teeth and oral cavity for cleaning, polishing, and stain removal.